1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device includes a plurality of memory cells. Each of the DRAM cells are configured including a single cell transistor and a single cell capacitor. The pluralities of DRAM cells are disposed at respective ones of intersections of a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines. When the DRAM device operates in a read mode, one of the word lines is selectively enabled to transfer electric charges stored in the cell capacitors of the DRAM cells connected to the selected word line onto the bit lines, and signals corresponding to the electric charges on the bit lines are amplified by sense amplifiers connected to the bit lines. The bit lines are pre-charged before the selected word line is enabled. The sense amplifiers are driven by a power supply voltage. The power supply voltage is higher than an internal voltage to obtain a fast sensing speed and a correct amplification operation thereof. This is referred to as an over driving operation.